Cloud data security schemes can employ a variety of techniques to protect data. Such techniques may include data encryption and user authentication. Both encryption and authentication may employ the use of keys to provide increased security. For example, a key may be used to encrypt data, or a key may be used to authenticate a user requesting access to network resources. The key may be shared among multiple users or devices.